1. Field
Embodiments of the invention are generally related to vehicle navigation systems. And more specifically, embodiments are related to techniques for creating an energy utilization plan based on a user's travel plan.
2. Description of the Related Art
As global oil resources are limited, the current petroleum-based transportation system cannot continue indefinitely, and thus the need for alternative fuels and energy sources is apparent. Currently, a number of petroleum-alternatives exist. One such alternative is electric vehicles, which are capable of operating on battery power alone and with no fuel whatsoever.
However, while petroleum-based vehicles can be refueled relatively quickly, electric vehicles may take a substantial amount of time to recharge their batteries. While it may take a matter of minutes for a driver to refuel a petroleum-based vehicle, it may take several hours to fully recharge an electric vehicle. Additionally, the infrastructure for recharging electric vehicles is still developing and thus electric recharging stations are not as common as, for example, petroleum refueling stations. Thus, it can be difficult for a driver of an electric vehicle to even find a recharging station, and then once he finds one, the driver must still wait a substantial amount of time for the vehicle to recharge.
A further limitation of electric vehicles is that their range is currently limited compared to petroleum-based vehicles. Thus, if a driver wishes to drive an electric vehicle over an extended distance, the driver will have to recharge the vehicle more frequently. Because of this range limitation, drivers may feel range anxiety when driving electric vehicles. That is, drivers of electric vehicles may be uncertain that the capacity of their battery is sufficient for their planned (or unplanned) usage of the vehicle. For example, a driver may wish to stop at a grocery store on his way home from work, but may be uncertain whether his electric vehicle can travel the extra distance without recharging. Furthermore, factors such as traffic and road closings may influence the driver's travel time and make the driver more uncertain as to whether his electric vehicle can complete the trip.
To combat this range limitation, drivers may opt to drive a hybrid electric vehicle. A hybrid electric vehicle, as defined herein, is a vehicle capable of operating exclusively on electric power for shorter distances, and may use a fuel-based mechanism for travelling longer distances. Alternatively, drivers of electric vehicles may use a range extender module. The range extender is a pluggable component that allows the electric vehicle to run on fuel (e.g., petroleum) for a limited amount of time. In other words, the range extender module effectively converts a fully electric vehicle into a hybrid electric vehicle. However, even with a hybrid electric vehicle, it can be difficult for the user to optimally manage his battery recharging, given the limitations discussed above. For instance, if a user is very poor at managing his battery power level, the hybrid electric vehicle will operate almost entirely on liquid fuel, and thus gain none of the advantages of an electric vehicle. Thus, even with a hybrid electric vehicle, drivers may be insecure and inefficient with regard to maintaining the energy level in their vehicle.